Bedroom Hymns
by Ryssasaurus Rex
Summary: This is his body. This is his love. Such selfish prayers, I can't get enough. (KuroFai, PWP, based off F M song of the same title, gift fic)


**A/N:** This fic is for fengtianshi (tumblr) whose wish for the KuroFai Exchange was something inspired by Florence and the Machine music.

I really, _really _hope you like it. You had such fun wishes and I couldn't pick. I wound up having to restart four or five times until I settled on this. I also haven't written proper porn for these two in years (not counting my Rule 63 fics) and I've never written Fai bottoming so this was an adventure from start to finish for me. Again, I hope you like this and that it was what you were hoping for!

Special guest appearance: demi!Kurogane

* * *

Kurogane, excellent warrior that he was, was no stranger to waking up in strange places after a battle and not knowing how he got there. It happened from time to time, blood loss was a bitch that way. He was also very thankful that there always seemed to be someone he knew nearby to explain to him what he'd missed. On occasion his life was convenient that way.

This time it was Syaoran and Mokona.

"Kurogane is awake!" came the high pitched cry right before Kurogane found his face covered in worried, white fuzz. "Mokona was so worried! Syaoran and Fai were too! But now Fai can stop being scary because Kuro-puu is okay!"

Grabbing Mokona off his face Kurogane sat up, which was quite a bit more difficult than he'd been anticipating. He kept the manjuu tucked against his body, allowing the little thing to squirm and burrow into him as she pleased. "Kid, explain." The phrase was familiar to the both of them now as Fai and Mokona often failed to manage coherent explanations themselves.

"What's the last thing you remember, Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked, handing Kurogane a cup of water and sitting down on a plush looking cushion next to the cot he was laid out on, legs folding easily under him.

Thinking back Kurogane wasn't even able to guess how long he'd been out. Everything was either an unhelpful blur or just missing. He couldn't remember how everything had presumably gone to hell at all. "I was hunting that pig thing for dinner," he recalled through the haze. "And then suddenly things were being shot at me, and then nothing."

"Wow, that stuff is rougher than we thought," Syaoran said before he began his retelling of what Kurogane had missed.

According to what Syaoran had been able to learn the locals, who they had not previously known existed, had ambushed Kurogane with quite a sizeable troop and poisoned him with some sort of darts and taken him back to their village. The poison they used apparently paralyzed the muscles and caused a mild coma, but didn't usually result in death. Kurogane had made enough noise trying to fight back, it seemed, to alert Fai and Syaoran to the trouble soon enough for them to help him.

"So, where are we now?" Kurogane asked, looking around. The room they were in was sparsely decorated, only a few chairs and cushions, a table with a water jug and some cups on it, and the cot Kurogane was on was all there was. It didn't look like any sort of medical room, the lack of any sort of medicine or tools was enough proof to tell that much. There were no windows for him to see outside and the only door looked like it was made of heavy stone.

"Ah, we're in their temple," Syaoran reported, suddenly looking a bit nervous. Thankfully, unlike a certain blond, Kurogane didn't have to pull the information out of him by force. All it took was a Look. "They seem to be convinced that Fai-san is a deity of some sort."

That had to be a joke. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you see, they were going to sacrifice you to their gods when we showed up and, well…" Syaoran cleared his throat a bit before continuing. "Mokona wasn't kidding, he got kind of scary. Magic doesn't seem to be very common in this world so they just kind of… started worshipping him?"

"I must still be in a coma," Kurogane muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

This all went a long way to explaining why Kurogane was suddenly very much not dead or terribly injured, though. If these people thought Fai was some sort of god then they'd do as he demanded and Kurogane was sure he had demanded that they fix whatever they'd done. Still, they should probably get moving before they were found out and brought more trouble on themselves.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps were approaching the room and the door was opening to reveal Fai, draped in thin, colorful fabrics with equally colorful ribbons threaded through his hair which was free of its usual ponytail and falling attractively over his shoulders. In comparison to Syaoran's simple tunic and pants Kurogane could quite obviously tell the locals thought Fai was pretty damn important. With the door open Kurogane could hear more footsteps and hushed voices moving quickly away from where they were.

It was only for a moment but Kurogane saw exactly what Syaoran and Mokona had meant when they'd said Fai had been frightening. Until Fai noticed Kurogane sitting up and awake his eyes had been hard and cold and if it had been anyone other than Fai he might have been worried. As soon as he saw Kurogane though the warmth returned and Fai's entire expression softened.

He was at Kurogane's side within the blink of an eye, one hand running through his hair before coming to rest on his neck and the other cupping his jaw, gently turning Kurogane's face so that they were looking at each other. The only reason he allowed the touches in front of the kid without complaint was that he was sure this whole ordeal hadn't been easy on Fai, or any of them really. He knew what a comfort it was to be able to touch, so he allowed it.

"You're awake, thank goodness. I was so worried, Kuro-sama," Fai said as he started to look Kurogane over. "How do you feel? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Questions tumbled out of Fai faster than Kurogane could possibly answer them. "Mage. Mage just- will you… Fai!"

"No need to shout, Kuro-rin."

Kurogane didn't actually respond to that. He just gave Fai a dirty look and moved on. "I'm fine. What I want to know is what are you doing posing as a god? If these people find out-"

Fai waved a hand dismissively and rolled his eyes. "They won't, they're too scared to really do anything but what I tell them, and even if they do they've got no magic and they're still pretty scared of me."

The quiet approval in Fai's voice didn't go unnoticed by Kurogane. Fai was very unhappy with the locals and the ninja hoped Fai wasn't being too petty towards them. Fai was usually the personable, kind hearted one of the pair, easily complementing Syaoran's earnestness with easy charm while Kurogane was the intimidating contrast to the both of them. As dangerous as he knew Fai could be and despite how much he loved the way Fai looked in battle and with fire in his eyes it was almost unsettling to see him like this, almost vengeful.

Syaoran stood then, plucking Mokona easily out of Kurogane's lap and headed for the door. "It's late, I think I'm gonna head to bed," he said, excusing himself. "Kurogane-san seems to still have a bit of muscle weakness like the locals said he would."

Kurogane hissed "Traitor!" as Fai smiled and thanked Syaoran, getting up to shut the door behind him, and wished him a good night before rounding on Kurogane.

"When were you planning on mentioning this?" Fai asked, eyes narrowing as he picked up one of the cups near the water jug.

"The kid said I was poisoned, it would have work out of my system eventually," he said, turning his head away from where Fai was coming to stand next to him again.

Fai sighed above him and set the cup down on the floor. It wasn't empty or filled with water like Kurogane had been expecting, but filled with a viscous, golden fluid that looked quite a bit like honey but smelled strongly of herbs. Fai then started peeling off the layers of fabric he'd been draped in, tossing them to the side, leaving him bare chested with only the hair ribbons and a shin-length, thin skirt hanging off him.

"Undress," he said, coming to sit on the cushion by Kurogane's cot and pulling away the blankets and piling them at the foot. When Kurogane didn't immediately comply Fai rolled his eyes. "This ointment is going to help work the rest of the poison out, or it could stay in your system for weeks. Now undress."

"Hmph, a day or two being a god and you're already bossy as hell," Kurogane huffed, but complied anyway. The weakness in his limbs was something he would very much like to get rid of.

His comment earned him a whack to the head, firm but still gentle. "It's been a week," he said, helping Kurogane pull off his robe. Then, as an after thought, he added. "And I am not bossy, now roll on to you stomach."

"No, not bossy at all," Kurogane commented dryly as he moved.

Fai ignored his comment and straddled his thighs, hiking the skirt up to his hips, and dipped his fingers into the salve, slowly rubbing it into Kurogane's lower back with firm, sure motions. He slowly worked his way upwards, dipping into the salve as need be. Each movement was precise and thorough, he was careful when he got up to Kurogane's shoulders, digging helpful fingers into the right shoulder and pressing gently around where the fake arm connected on the left.

They were quiet as Fai worked on Kurogane's back. He could already feel the improvement and his strength returning very slowly. Every so often Fai would place gentle kisses along Kurogane's spine or shoulders, nuzzling his skin as his hands continued to move. Kurogane allowed himself to doze lightly, losing himself in the feel of Fai's lips and sure hands as they worked, all business.

"You know, they've got it all wrong" Fai said, voice soft and thoughtful. When Kurogane looked back at him he continued. "I'm not the one they should be worshipping."

"Oh no," Kurogane said, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was still half buried in. "You're not pulling me any further into this blasphemy."

He heard Fai hum above him. "Kuro-tan believes in gods?"

"Why wouldn't I? My mother was a priestess, I told you that. And besides, I've seen some of them myself and I know there are guardians everywhere if you know where to look."

Fai didn't say anything for a few long moments, his hands never stilling from their work. For a moment Kurogane wondered if he'd managed to upset the mage somehow.

"They were going to sacrifice you to their gods, you seem awfully unbothered by this." It was obvious by the tone of Fai's voice that he was still extremely bothered by it. He wasn't sure what to do about that honestly, other than keep reminding Fai that he was fine and that Fai and Syaoran had been in time to save him. "Do you still respect a god who would demand human life?"

Kurogane scoffed. Any god that demanded human sacrifice was no god, but a monster posing as one. He told Fai as much as the wizard continued to work the salve into his muscles. Gods protected those who served them, like any ruler would. It made no sense that they would demand one of their own to be slaughtered for them, and even less sense to slaughter an outsider as gods drew their power from the faith of those who followed them. Any god who demanded human life was no different than a mad king hungry for power.

Humans who sacrificed themselves and others to their gods unprompted were fools, falling into falsehoods left by monsters and madmen.

"If you're posing as their god have you told them to stop with the human sacrifices?" Kurogane asked, pushing himself up a little with his metal arm. It was moving sluggishly, but still retained it's strength unlike the rest of his body. It was a strange, disjointed sort of feeling.

It was Fai's turn to scoff. He turned himself around and began massaging Kurogane's legs with vigour. "Of course, I made it quite clear how I felt about it when I was stopping your head from being ceremoniously chopped off."

Why did it suddenly feel like Fai was angry with him?

Kurogane mulled that over while Fai kept working. It kept him from dozing off again, but it was also keeping him from properly relaxing like he was sure he was supposed to. He could feel his body tensing the more he thought about the exact reasons Fai was so upset. He was about to give in and just ask directly when Fai spoke up on his own.

"I haven't been that scared of losing you in a long time," Fai said. Kurogane caught a glance at his face and saw the familiar, closed off expression Fai had worn in their early days of traveling when the smile would fail him. It hadn't made an appearance between them for some time now but Kurogane could feel the same old anger quietly bubbling up at the sight of it.

He ignored the anger easily enough once he listened to what Fai was saying. As he let Fai roll him wordlessly onto his back he felt like he finally understood the mage's attitude. He'd lost enough in his life that something like this would obviously scare him to death and thoroughly shake him. Kurogane felt a bit guilty that it had taken him so long to clue in. When Fai had settled himself in Kurogane's lap the ninja sat himself up, leaning on his left arm and wrapping his right around Fai's waist.

Fai buried his face in Kurogane's neck as he clung to the ninja, his shoulders beginning to shake just slightly. "Easy," Kurogane said softly. He wasn't usually so gentle with Fai, that just wasn't their relationship, but he could be tender when he needed to be, and at the moment that was what Fai needed from him. "I'm here, I'm safe, you made sure of that. I'm not going anywhere."

Instead of answering Fai pulled back and took Kurogane's face in his hands and kissed him. There was nothing chaste about the kiss, it was desperate and frightened and begging Kurogane to prove his words. Fai's hands slid up into Kurogane's hair, his fingers threading between it and pulling slightly as he gripped it. Fai pressed as much of himself against Kurogane as he could, every inch of contact no doubt a comfort to him. Kurogane pulled his arm back slightly, resting his hand on Fai's hip, his thumb stroking the jutting hipbone soothingly.

Even after so many months Fai was still impossibly fragile at times. For all his power and strength, his seemingly endless magic, he was still so shakily held together at times that it tore Kurogane apart to think that he might not ever be properly whole again. It wasn't through anyone's failures or shortcomings - he knew that he and the kid and even their far away princess did wonders towards keeping Fai happy and alive. However, there were just some wounds that couldn't be mended, no matter how much love and time you poured into them.

Fai pulled back, hardly enough space between them to breathe, their chests still pressed together. He rested his forehead against Kurogane's, his eyes still closed, and simply held him for a few moments. The whole time Kurogane watched him, took in the way his lightly colored lashes fanned against his cheeks and how bits of his hair fell into his face, no matter what they did. He looked as best he could at Fai's expression, Kurogane could feel his furrowed brow and the open worry in the way he still gripped Kurogane's hair.

He pressed their lips together again, a kind and reassuring kiss meant as a comfort. Kurogane could tell that Fai needed something from him and he was hesitating to ask. "Whatever you need," Kurogane said. "Go ahead and take it."

That had Fai sitting up more and looking down at Kurogane who waited for him to act with unusual patience. Kurogane had already been taken care of, he was fine and it was time for him to take care of Fai however he could. They looked at each other for a handful of seconds before Fai moved, grabbing the nearby cushions and piling them behind Kurogane for him to lean on.

"Stay," he said, dipping his head to kiss a line up Kurogane's neck. "Just stay and let me worship you. Just for tonight."

Well, Kurogane thought, he had said whatever he needed. To be able to touch and taste, to feel the solid, living bone and muscle under his fingertips, Kurogane understood the comfort that came with that. He nodded and leaned back into the cushion pile Fai had made.

"Get rid of these first," he said, pulling on one of the colorful ribbons in Fai's hair. "They're in my way."

Chuckling, Fai made quick work of unthreading the ribbons, each of them falling to the side, forgotten as soon as it hit the ground. Once the last one was dropped, the skirt having been shucked off as well, Kurogane pushed his fingers into Fai's smooth hair, enjoying the silken feel of it moving against his hand. Fai's mouth was back on Kurogane's neck, lips pressing insistently, taking their time to map what felt like every inch of Kurogane's skin.

"You allow me to be so selfish," Fai said, licking up Kurogane's neck to his ear and taking the lobe between his teeth.

One of Fai's hands ran over Kurogane's shoulder and down his chest, stopping over his heart. Kurogane was aware of each point of contact, warm and vibrant between them. He pushed his chest out, offering it openly to Fai just like everything else.

Kurogane huffed, getting a bit distracted by Fai's warm breath puffing across his ear. "Hardly, you're not even very good at it." The grip he still had on Fai's hip tightened as the blond ran his tongue along the shell of Kurogane's ear. "If I didn't practically force you you'd never even try."

He didn't get much in the way of a response to that, just a solid nip to his neck, just under his ear, before Fai moved to kissing along his jaw, nudging him to tilt his head back, exposing his throat. He spent a long while kissing and sucking marks onto Kurogane's throat, darkening the already dark skin, leaving a trail down to his collar bones which received the same treatment. By the time Fai sat back, satisfied look in his eyes, Kurogane was absolutely covered in love bites of varying size and shade.

It didn't need saying, the expression on Fai's face all but screamed Mine as nimble fingers traced over his handiwork like they were connecting constellations. Kurogane wouldn't have been all that surprised if he were to learn that that was exactly what he was doing, actually. Both hands danced over Kurogane's chest, nails lightly scratching at his skin and making him take in a sharp breath. Fai's hands moved lower, slowly tracing over scars and the lines of his abs as Fai's lips began to move across Kurogane's chest, liberally applying both teeth and tongue to his open mouth kisses.

Kurogane's back arched when Fai's teeth tugged on one of his nipples, sucking hard before running his tongue over it to sooth. Both of Fai hands were gripping Kurogane's thighs, fingers pressing into toned flesh hard enough to be sure to leave bruises they would both appreciate later.

Everywhere Fai's lips touched felt like it was suddenly on fire, like his skin was burning - with need, desire, whatever - and as he continued his slow exploration Kurogane could feel himself begin to break out in a light sweat. He wanted little more than to use the hand that was still buried in Fai's hair to yank the other man up and kiss him senseless, but this wasn't about Kurogane. It was about Fai and allowing him to comfort himself however he wished. Kurogane would get his chance to ravage the wizard another night.

Teeth nipped repeatedly down Kurogane's flank, stopping once they reach his hip to bite and suck another mark before giving the other side the same treatment. Kurogane's hand had left Fai's hip and was now viciously gripping one of the pillows at the bottom of the pile he was leaning on. His breath was coming as quiet pants the more Fai's mouth moved across him, and all the while Fai had yet to so much as brush against Kurogane's now hard cock.

"Kuro-sama shouldn't worry me like this," Fai said, kissing along the inside of Kurogane's thigh. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Somehow Kurogane worked through his lust addled brain to respond. "You won't have to worry - ahh - about that. I'm n-not going anywhere."

The smile Fai gave him was sad, but fond, like he was indulging Kurogane in something frivolous and inane. "If it were up to you I have no doubt," he said as he leaned up and kissed Kurogane.

He didn't give Kurogane a chance to continue the conversation. As soon as their lips parted Fai's hand was wrapped around Kurogane's cock, stroking it with a steady rhythm and stealing away his ability to hold a proper conversation.

It was almost embarrassing just how good it felt to just fuck into Fai's fist, still slightly slick from the balm. He let his head fall back while his hips jerked up in time with Fai's slow strokes, a low groan slipping for him into the quiet between them. All too quickly he could feel the bright hot pressure building low in his belly, curling there and oh god already he was so close. Fai knew his body so well he could undo the ninja without hardly having to try.

Just when he was about to tell Fai he was going to come the mage pulled his hand away without a word and reached for the cup of balm. He dipped two fingers in and looked over at Kurogane. "I want to have Kuro-sama inside of me tonight. Is that alright?"

The calm, almost flippant way Fai said that had Kurogane's cheeks heating up more than the actual words themselves. "I said whatever you want, didn't I?" he choked out.

That time the smile Fai showed him was nothing but love and warmth and it set the ninja into another round of furious blushing. Fai didn't often look at him like that so openly. There was usually a hint of coyness or playfulness to it as well. He leaned over and kissed Kurogane's forehead softly. "You know I like to ask."

It was true, Kurogane thought as he watched Fai's hand disappear behind the wizard's back, the muscles flexing distractingly as he prepared himself. Their first few encounters were filled with little more than questions and assurances. Kurogane had been doubly careful not to do anything that Fai had not given him specific permission to do, careful and mindful of the blond's past traumas and Fai had been all but petrified of misstepping and possibly scaring Kurogane off that he was amazed they ever managed to actually have sex at all.

They had learned more about each other, likes and dislikes and indulgences, that questions were almost never needed. Of course, some of the questions were still there, every time, comforting and sure between them, always allowing for a change or a way out. Their relationship had a well known push and pull to it, a pattern they fell into well before they had ever fallen into bed. It was good. It worked.

This entire encounter was for Fai, to calm him down and reassure him about Kurogane's condition, but being entirely passive was something Kurogane just could not manage. Using the strength his mechanical arm had he lifted himself up enough to press his mouth to Fai's collarbone and neck, trailing up and down with more teeth than lips and thoroughly enjoying the desperate sounds that came easily from the mage. His fair skin marked easily, even when Kurogane was careful, so a trail or reddened skin followed the path of his mouth, mixing with the flush quickly spreading across Fai's cheeks and chest and slowly darkening in places he'd paid a little extra attention to. It was a nice sight and Kurogane would have made the other side of Fai's neck match if he hadn't pushed Kurogane back down into the cushions and lifted himself to his knees.

"Ready?"

"That really depends on you," Kurogane said, putting both of his hands on Fai's hips to steady the wizard. He didn't really need it but Kurogane felt better to do it.

Fai lowered himself slowly, the heat and pressure of him enveloping Kurogane's cock at a maddening pace. Above him it sounded like someone had punched the air out of Fai. He was gasping and drawing in short breaths, his head bowed forward and face obscured by his hair. By the time Fai was fully settled on Kurogane the pair of them were flushed and panting. Kurogane could hardly think in words, let alone speak them, but above him Fai was babbling quietly while he moved his hips in slow, small circles, getting used to the stretch of Kurogane being inside him.

Fai's babbling only worsened once he began to properly move, setting out at a quick pace already, his usually abundant patience worn thin. "Ahh, Kuro-sama it really has been too long since you've been inside me - gotta do this more often, slower though, yes, ohh, repeatedly-"

It carried on like that, a near constant stream of words while Kurogane grunted agreement, his hips snapping up and meeting Fai thrust for thrust. Behind the arousal, or maybe partly because of it, he could feel his strength returning. The fire of arousal felt like it was burning the weakness from his bones as he and Fai moved against each other. Kurogane maintained that Fai never looked quite as beautiful as he did when they fought side by side, but this? Together alone, wrapped up in each other and their shared pleasure, oh it was a very close second. It was something only they got to see of each other. Every noise and expression of Fai's was addicting and Kurogane pressed their lips together and drank it in like a man possessed.

He was Fai's and Fai was his and he'd never dreamed in all his life that he'd ever want to belong to someone so completely and equally, that he ever could. Here they were though, despite everything, together and happy and, though he really didn't say it out loud enough, in love. Kurogane couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else but Fai. Intimacy, sex - none of it had ever held any appeal to him before he'd met Fai and now that he had he never wanted it with anyone else.

The boiling heat inside of him began to tighten, curling into a white hot knot. He was so close. With no finesse and little coordination Kurogane wrapped his hand around Fai's cock and began working it. His strokes were sloppy and didn't have any sort of rhythm, but the pair of them were both so far gone it didn't matter in the least. Fai had finally lost his tenuous grasp on words and the only noises he was making were breathy moans and a broken repetition of the beginning of Kurogane's name.

Kurogane was the first to come, with a growl his hips snapped up once and his fingers dug into Fai's thigh, surely leaving marks that would be there tomorrow. Fai was only seconds behind him, spilling out across Kurogane's chest and belly. He drooped over Kurogane, catching himself on his elbows and staying there, his hair falling around their faces like a curtain while they caught their breath. Fai had a quiet little smile on his face as he looked at Kurogane, dipping his head further down to peck kisses against his lips and nose.

Slowly, Fai lifted himself off of Kurogane and dumped himself beside him, curling drowsily into his side. He ran a finger through the come starting to dry on Kurogane before making it vanish in a flash if blue light. "Thank you," Fai sighed, nuzzling Kurogane contentedly.

Kurogane huffed and began playing with Fai's hair, sometimes tossing strands of it into the blond's face because he could. A few minutes passed in silence, the both of them almost dozing in the afterglow when Fai spoke again. "Still think me posing as a god is blasphemy?"

"Of course, idiot," he answered with a light thump to Fai's head. "I'm tempted to make you offer an apology."

With a laugh Fai rolled himself on top of Kurogane, resting his chin on his folded arms. "Plan to absolve me of my sins, Kuro-kami?"

Glaring, Kurogane jabbed his finger into Fai's side. "I told you not to drag me into this."

"Oh, I don't have to drag you anywhere," Fai sang, mischief clear in his eyes. "You follow me all on your own like a good little puppy dog."

They went back and forth like that for a while, laughing and grousing as they did. By the time they were both ready to drift off to sleep it was hard to believe that Kurogane had been in a coma a few hours ago and Fai had been scaring the daylights out of locals for doing it to him.

Tomorrow Kurogane would have his own words with the locals and they'd all move on, waiting for Mokona's earring to glow. For now, though, he'd rest and enjoy the feeling of warmth that spread through him with Fai pressed against his side, snoozing quietly.


End file.
